1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus mounted with a camera module for user interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with expansion of smart interactive functions, display apparatuses capable of user interaction are emerging. Camera modules configured to sense an action of a user or voice sensing modules configured to sense voice of a user are necessarily mounted on the display apparatuses, and operations of the display apparatuses may be controlled according to the sensed action or voice of the user.
In general, the camera modules for user interaction are mounted on upper ends of the display apparatuses to maintain an exposed state. The camera modules mounted to maintain the exposed state may give an unpleasant feeling like being under surveillance to the user.